The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for intra-cerebral hemorrhage lesion segmentation, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for recognizing the intra-cerebral hemorrhage lesion on an X-ray CT image of a head in which intra-cerebral hemorrhage has been onset.
In order to diagnose and treat the intra-cerebral hemorrhage (ICH), the segmentation of intra-cerebral hemorrhage lesion is conducted on an X-ray CT image of the head. The segmentation may be artificially conducted by the intervention of a specialist (see for example patent reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] JP-A-2005-118510 pp 6-7, FIGS. 3-7
Artificial segmentation by the intervention of a specialist may take longer and labor, as well as the result of segmentation is depended on the skill of attending physician. When attempting to automate, the CT value of the intra-cerebral hemorrhage lesion may vary according to the symptom, there may be a case in which it overlaps with the CT value of other healthy part, so that the object cannot be achieved with the segmentation of only one single threshold.